


Questions

by out_there



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-20
Updated: 2003-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question came out of nowhere, and Lois was still staring out of the driver's side window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> Futurefic fluff with Lois and Clark.

"Ever worn make-up?" The question came out of nowhere, and Lois was still staring out of the driver's side window. Obviously, she was fairly bored too. There were some parts of journalism that sucked. Stake-outs were the suckiest of the lot.

"No," he replied, and briefly wondered what the hell went on inside Lois' mind. It seemed like a rather scary place to be.

"Really?" She turned to him, twisting one of those chocolate-brown curls through her fingers.

"Yeah. I think I'd remember." He rolled his eyes at her and wished, not for the first time, that there was more headroom in her old car. Even superbeings get neck-cramps.

She nodded at him, apparently agreeing with herself. "You should."

There were times when he knew not to push Lois, times when it was better not to know how that diamond-sharp mind worked. There were also times when he was extremely bored, and this was one of them. "Why?"

She shrugged. "It'd be interesting. You know, a little blush, a little lipgloss, and you'd be..."

"Laughed out of the office?"

"Yeah, probably." He was rewarded with a low laugh. "Probably give Perry a heart attack. Maybe you should think about it for April Fools'."

"I don't think so, Lois." And that was the reason that you couldn't stay in a bad mood around Lois. As long as you're not insulting her work, she's always the first to laugh at her own foolish questions.


End file.
